


Cute Maids Like Morning Pancakes

by LyonPrinceOfGrado



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyonPrinceOfGrado/pseuds/LyonPrinceOfGrado
Summary: Sequel to the Fire Emblem Fic: Cute Maids Wear Pink Panties! Takes place a day after the original tale!Criticism is much appreciated! :D





	Cute Maids Like Morning Pancakes

Felicia awoke to the loud sound of squawking of chickens outside, the light illuminating the room she was currently in, the light revealing white marble walls and carpeted floors; a far cry from where she usually slept. She raised herself up, rubbing her drowsy eyes in an attempt to wake up, but to no avail. She looked around, failing to understand where she was, and gave it no thought.

_“I’m so tired, why? What did I do last night?”_ she asked herself, starting to shiver, _“It’s so cold… Wait.”_

In a fit of realisation, she looked down upon herself, naked and bare, her pale white skin flaunting the well-shaped and toned body she possessed. She, wide-eyed, looked to the floor on the side of the bed, noticing her work outfit on the floor alongside her black bra and her pink panties.

_“Why are those there? Why am I naked?”_ she asked again, confused, “AM I LATE TO SERVE CORRIN!?”

Felicia turned her head, looking to the clock in front of her on the wall, it was eight o’clock, past the time she needed to be up for her duties.

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!” she screamed, throwing the entire blanket off of the bed, “IM GOING TO BE LATE!”

She rose out of the bed, her plump breasts swaying back and forth as she hopped out, and grabbed her clothes from the floor next to a white desk, feeling a dry stain on her panties, for whatever reason, only to hear the groggy voice behind her.

“Felicia… Come back to bed and get the blanket.” A weak groggy voice muttered.

She jumped a little, frightened, and turned around. Corrin, her liege lord, was laying there on the bed, naked. As she stared at the prince, who was rubbing his eyes, she had finally realised what had happened.

_“Oh… We… Had sex…”_ she thought, shaking, from the cold and the surprise.

“OH MY GOD!” she shouted aloud, “WE HAD SEX AND SAID THE THINGS!” Felicia shouted, mirroring her inner thoughts. Corrin chuckled, more awake than he had been before, before looking to the beautiful maid, his eyes wandering towards her breasts and curvy figure.

“Yeah, we did,” Corrin laughed, a small redness coming across his face, “Did you forget?” he asked. She stood there, eyes wide open, dumbfounded, while being rather confused how she forgot such a big thing, both last night and Corrin’s ample erection inside of her.

_“I must have…”_ she reasoned in her head, her eyes relaxing. _“Yesterday was a huge blur… But I think I remember…”_ recalling Corrin and Silas’s chess game, her falling into a deep slumber and the confession she had made while asleep. But she still felt an element of doubt. She was prone to erratic dreams and odd fantasies after all.

_“Is… This real?”_ she thought, before persuading herself to keep going, _“It must be… I can only keep going.”_

“Milord,” Felicia said, composing herself as she picked up her clothes. She strapped her bra back onto her chest, depriving Corrin the view of her plump breasts, and put her black bra back on, alongside her work suit, minus her dirty underwear, deciding to go commando, “I’ll make us some breakfast.”

“Okay,” Corrin said, shivering, “But can I get the blanket back?” he finished with a chuckle, scratching his head. Felicia chuckled at her lord’s misfortune, that she herself had caused, and picked up his blanket, the softness of the material put shivers on her spine, it was soft, made from fine imported wool; to ensure comfort and heat retainment in the winter. She walked up to her lord, and threw it over him, causing him to shift himself into a more comfortable position. She watched as the dragon prince snuggled right into the blanket, as if he had withdrawn from the world completely, with a small red blush on his face. She smiled at him, finding the whole action cute.

“I’ll be back in half an hour, maybe.” She said, as she turned around. He stared at her with his red loving eyes, and a smile on his face.

“Okay,” the white haired prince said, “I love you Felicia, I’ll make you some morning pancakes when we wake up tomorrow.”

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”_ Felicia squeeled in her head, his kindness overwhelming her. well, actually, it wasn’t the first time he had made her breakfast, or helped her in any way. He was generally helpful and kind to everyone though.

“A-agreed,” she muttered, “I’ll be going now.” She said, turning, skipping through the door.

_“Now what should I make him?”_ she asked herself, as she walked down the hall she had been in yesterday, “BACON! EVERYONE LIKES BACON!” she reasoned, because everyone likes bacon. The maid kept walking, deciding to head towards the kitchen, down the hall, the smell of fresh baked bread and other early morning snacks wafting down through the halls and into her pale nose.

_“Jakob must be cooking,”_ she thought, letting the fragrant smells of herbs and spices come into her nose.

“Wait…” she muttered, stopping in her tracks, realising that the cooking smelt of home, “That smells like… FLOOOOOORA’S COOKING!” she shouted, picking up her pace, running on the carpet that lined the floor. The hall gave way to the white marble kitchen, where she saw her. Her twin sister Flora. The woman’s icy demeanour and light blue coloured hair giving her away, stood there, stoking the fire as she cooked the pastries.

“FLORA!” the panty-less maid yelled, continuing to jog at breakneck speed.

“Oh, h-, well it’s nice to see you too sister.” Flora said with a smile as Felicia jumped into her arms, interrupted her mid-sentence, and hugged her for a few seconds before breaking apart.

“Try not to disturb her, Felicia,” Jakob, out of nowhere, said, which upon closer inspection one could see he was lurking behind a thick ebony counter, brewing a pot of dark black coffee, “You’re already late as is.”

“I… Well…” the maid murmured, shifting on the spot, “I was busy…”

“Busy with the prince?” the butler inquired, giving the maid a wicked smirk, as he poured black coffee into a ceramic cup. Flora looked at her sister, wide eyed, and confused.

“Hmm?” the light blue haired maid hummed, confused, “Sister, did you finally?...”

“YES I DID!” Felicia screamed, embarrassed, “I did…”

“Aww… You guys will be so cute!” Flora said, smiling. Felicia blushed, thinking about it some more. She still didn’t believe it wasn’t a dream, but if it was it was the most realistic and longest.

“I am sorry to interrupt,” Jakob interrupted, speaking up, “I’m sure Lord Corrin would like some food, no? Especially after an intensive workout such as that. Shall we cook him something?”

“I was going to cook something for him.” Felicia spoke up, noticing her co-worker’s malicious intentions. She wouldn’t let him take her thunder.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Felicia,” the grey haired butler stated, a wicked grin on his face, “How about a little contest? We can cook something for him.” Jakob said, challenging her.

“Fine, but I’m not going easy on you.” The pink haired maid riposted, rolling up the arms of her uniform, frill and all. Jakob scoffed, removing his black metal gauntlets.

“Well let’s get this started then Felicia.” Jakob said, grabbing a sheathed knife from the kitchen draw.

* * *

“When did she say she was going to be back?” Corrin wondered aloud, holding the blanket tight to his naked body.

* * *

Cooking oil flung into the air as Felicia pushed the frying pan forwards, moving the warm Hoshidan style vegetable salad in it across the head, making sure it didn’t burn. She then placed the pan down onto the heat, switching it from high to medium, and moved onto the meat component of the dish, a baked fish. The maid opened the oven door, let the hot air full of the scent of the food out, then squatted down to check on the creation.

_“Looking good Felicia!”_ she thought in her inner monologue, _“I think… I actually haven’t cooked this before…”_ she admitted to herself. She seasoned the fish with mustard, coriander and cumin, and the smell wafted out into her nose. It was nice. Felicia looked over to her competition, Jakob, to spy on his techniques and food. He had prepared a small entrée of fresh salad, seasoned with a foreign dressing, a main course of eggs, bacon, pan-fried to a quality beyond mere mortal comprehension, and a dessert consisting of a baked apple pie, complimented with ice-cream and extra toppings placed on the plate, which Corrin added at his leisure.

_“D-damn, that looks good.”_ Felicia admitted, feeling as if any chance of winning had slipped away. She closed the over door, and turned the oven down to medium, letting the fish absorb the juices and spices before serving. _“I need a trump card,”_ she thought, thinking of something else that could help her to win, _“I’ve got it! Corrin loves tangy coleslaw! He also loves vegetarian chowder… And surf & turf… Dang it. He loves heaps of foods…” _she thought to herself, brainstorming a side dish for her lover…

“Felicia,” Flora muttered under her breath, attempting to get her attention, “Get him a drink.”

_“THANK HEAVENS FOR FLORA!”_ Felicia thought, thanking Flora for her input, _“I’LL PAIR SOMETHING NICE WITH THE FISH… Pinot Nohr will do the trick!”_

The panty-less maid ran from her station, abandoning the kitchen for the hallway. She made great strides to not trip, fall or otherwise harm anyone. Felicia turned the last corner, reaching her destination; a staircase, leading down into the bowels of the castle she stood in.

_“Usually I get Flora or Jakob to go down here…”_ she thought, the maid shook as she breathed in the cold air she quickly exhaled; taking her first nervous step down. Felicia could see down the halls of the cellar, but only barely. Metal lanturns strung up on the roof illuminated the walls around her, lighting the way through the main path, but obscured the smaller walkways in clouds of darkness.

_“F-for Corrin…”_ She thought, trying to lift herself up from her fright, grabbing a well worn lantern hanging from a small hook above her.

_“H-Here goes nothing.”_ She thought as she lit the lantern, turning the old rusted knob of the wooden door, heading down into the cellar. The dusty walls held years of history, not written but otherwise there, held in the dust that nobody had cleaned in years. It sat there, observing the many people who entered and left. This was the first time they had seen the young pink haired maid.

“I-I shouldn’t have come down here.” Felicia blurted out, her teeth chattering, as she began to turn around. The maid’s eyes widened as a tall figure stood in front of her, silent and dark. She screamed, dropping her lantern as she fell back from fright, the tall figure jumping to her rescue, catching her.

“K-kaze?” she stuttered, light from the floor illuminating the green haired ninja’s face.

“Hello Felicia,” he said, smiling, pulling her back to her feet, “I’m sorry for frightening you.”

“Ah, it’s okay Kaze,” she said, “What are you doing down here?”

“The ninja in the castle call these halls home,” the green and purple garbed ninja explained, “Kagero, my brother and I have small rooms in here, where we keep our personal belongings.”

“Wow… Really? That’s so cool!” she exclaimed, fright gone from her demeanour, “Does Corrin know? Does Saizo drink the wine down here?”

“No, Saizo doesn’t drink,” he chuckled, “But Corrin does know, he and Ryoma allowed us to stay down here. I have taken it upon myself to organize the beverages stored down here, they were rather… Unsystematic. Is that why you’re down here?”

“Yes, I’m cooking against Jakob for Corrin,” she clarified, “And I’m getting him a drink.”

Kaze nodded his head, “I… Must say I don’t understand, but what would you like me to get for you?” he offered.

“Ah, would you? Thank you!” she bowed, thanking him, “Pinot Nohr, please.”

Kaze nodded, disappearing in an instance, reappearing in soon after, holding a green dark bottle.

“Here you are,” Kaze said, handing the bottle to Felicia, “Don’t drink it all at once.”  


“Hehe, I won’t,” Felicia replied, grabbing it, holding onto the bottle in front of her chest, “Thank you Kaze.”

“It’s quite alright milady,” he said, smiling, “Kagero, Saizo and I are down here most of the time, so if you need something just ask one of us, if that’s okay with you?”

“Thank you Kaze!” the maid answered, “I will, I’ve got to go now.”

The ninja nodded, and disappeared as he came, leaving the woman to return to the cooking competition.

* * *

“Felicia!” Flora shouted, as she watched the salmon haired maid run into the kitchen, “Are you okay?” Felicia turned, smiling.

“Yeah, Kaze helped me get it,” she replied, holding up the alcoholic beverage up before setting it down on the marble bench, “How long was I gone?”

“Not long enough to burn your food,” Flora replied, looking to her own pastries as they cooked to a golden hue, “I’d say yours would be done by now.”

“A-ah,” Felicia stammered out, before giggling, “I almost forgot about that.”

Flora let out a small sigh, her breath cold as ice, “Jakob’s done.” The blue haired maid said, staring at the grey haired butler who stood over his food; adding foreign dressings and many different sauces to accompany it, “It’s all on you.”

Felicia noticed she was drooling, the smell of bacon and eggs entering her nose and coming out her mouth, cold air accompanying it.

“Alright, I can do this,” she said, reassuring herself, “I can win this.”

She opened the door of the oven, scorching air wafting out of the cooking furnace up into her face, carrying all the smells that came along with it.

_“MMMM YES MUSTARD!”_ Felicia yelled to herself in her inner monologue, _“THIS SMELLS REALLY GOOD!”_

“I’m surprised it didn’t go the way of all the other food you’ve cooked, Felicia,” Jakob commented, sniffing the air, smelling the high levels of mustard in the wind, “I’m impressed.”

“Thank you!” she yelled back to him, “But… Your food smells much better.”

“Ah, thank you Felicia,” Jakob grinned, letting his iron faced façade melt away, “Shall we head off to Corrin’s room?”

“Oh… He’s… STILL NAKED!” she thought, a small bead of sweat forming on her brow before freezing, sticking to her head. “Y-yes, I guess.”

“Good luck Felicia,” Flora said, looking at her with a smile on her face, “I know you’ll win.”

“T-thank you sis.” Felicia replied, her face mirroring her twin sisters.

“You’re not coming Flora?” Jakob asked.

“W-well, yes, I’ve got to attend to these…” Flora said, turning to her pastries, “Actually, wait, they’re done. I’ll meet you there soon.”

“Okay, we’ll see you there,” Jakob said, turning to the blue haired maid’s sister, “Felicia, let’s go.”

“M-may the best cook win.” The panty-less maid said, picking up her dish in one hand, and the green bottle of wine in the other.

The two servants walked down through the halls following the red carpet decorated with illustrations of dragons that lead back to where Felicia had come from in the morning, and after the maid and dragon-prince tumbled in the hay.

“Milord, may we come in?” Jakob asked, standing in front of the white door.

“W-wait, let me get dressed,” Corrin stuttered to the maid’s amusement, the cute maid letting out an even cuter laugh, “I’ll let you in in a second.”

After a little bit of waiting, with Felicia and Jakob exchanging pleasantries in-between, Corrin opened the door.

“Come in you two,” Corrin said, holding the door for the servants, “I apologise for my lack of clothes, it was hot last night.”

“Milord,” Jakob spoke up, “Flora and I know of your extramarital relations with my companion here. No need to hide it.”

“Oh,” the dragon prince muttered, his face flushing with blood, “W-well, that food looks nice. Who’s it for?”

“You,” Felicia giggled, setting down her food on his amply sized white desk and pulling out his wooden chair and gesturing him to sit, Jakob following her lead, “You big dummy.”

“Oh my, that looks scrumptious,” Corrin said, sitting down, “That fish smells amazing as well.”

Felicia and Jakob left him to his eating; watching him wolf down Jakob’s small salad first, then moving on to the bacon and eggs. The dragon prince cut the bacon strip in two and picked it up with his fork, engulfing the meat in his mouth.

“Corrin, slow down,” Felicia said, stifling her laughter behind her frilly cuffs, “I’ve never seen you eat something so fast.”

“Felicia, I implore you as to not insinuate later activities in my, or your sister’s, vicinity.” Jakob scoffed, Corrin choking on his eggs as he dropped them into his mouth, but recovered in a second.

“Jakob that’s not what she meant!” Corrin shouted in denial, Felicia blushing, her face used to the feeling, as she tried to recollect herself.

“Ah, apologies Felicia,” Jakob bowed towards the two, “Continue with your meal milord, twas an honest mistake.”

The two butlers continued to watch the prince as he carved the heavily spiced fish. Unfortunately, his skills with a blade did not translate into skill with a knife, to the dragon prince’s dismay.

“J-Jakob, could you help me with this?” he pleaded, his hands shaking as he put knife work on display to the two retainers.

“Why don’t you get Felicia to show you her knife handling skills?” the grey haired butler inquired, “You know she likes cleaning your sword.”

Corrin was about to raise his voice, but he choked on nothing, dropping his knife, the steel blade falling into the tray’s leftover liquid that hadn’t absorbed into the fish in the middle.

“Jakob!” Felicia squawked at the finely dressed bulter as she flailed her arms, “I’ve seen your skills with a knife, you’re much better than me!”

“Ah,” Corrin said, gasping for air, “That’s what you meant. I understand now.”

“I offer my services milord,” Jakob said, moving over to the prince, “I’m afraid it’ll be a bit messy though.”

The butler pulled out the knife from the fishy mustard soup, and pulled out a small cloth from his suit’s pocket. He began stroking up and down on the handle, wiping the knife’s grip free of the liquid, with a grin on his face.

“Jakob, I didn’t know you did that kind of stuff,” Felicia jabbed, her words striking a nerve of the butler, “Who’s the lucky guy?”

The grey haired butler turned to the maid, continuing to carve up the fish she had made, “I must enlighten you as to how incorrect you are Felicia,” he riposted, the white meat of the fish falling off the bone as he spoke, “I have never played with knifes, I only practice on them.”

Corrin, again, choked on the air, Jakob stopping his fish felling duties to help the man.

“I don’t need to know these things Jakob,” Corrin requested, sticking his fork into the fish pieces, “Can I eat now?”

“Yes milord,” Jakob said, placing his knife cleaning cloth beside the tray alongside the knife atop it, “Let me grab your dessert, and I’ll be right back.”

As he left, silence took reign, the prince dethroned, his only resistance was the chewing sound   and the servant newly hired to a new master, before Corrin decided to stage his revolution to the matter.

“S-so,” Corrin began, “D-did you make this all?”

“N-no, I didn’t,” the well-shaped maid replied, “I made the fish, and got the drink though.”

“Oh, well I’d have to say,” the dragon prince said, as he scoffed his mouth full of the almost melting fish, “This is the clear winner of all of it.”

“HECK YEAH!” Felicia shouted, surprising Corrin, “WE HAD A COMPETITION AND I WON!”

“You guys are too much,” Corrin chuckled, forking fish into his mouth, “But that’s why I love you.”

_“AAAA HE IS SOOOOOOOO CUTE!”_ she screamed in her head, _“But he shouldn’t eat while speaking…”_

“I love you too, Corrin,” Felicia said, “Are you done?”

“Yes, it was wonderfull,” Corrin said as he lifted himself out of his chair, pointing towards the once full tray naught but a minute ago, emptied of its contents in a second, “Let’s get in bed, I’m tired.”

“O-okay.” She muttered, following the dragon prince to their now shared bed. After they had entered the paradise of warmth, Felicia clung to the prince under the covers.

“Felicia, as cute as you are, I’m still a bit hungry,” Corrin whispered into her ear, “Can I eat you?”

“H-huh?” Felicia stuttered, Corrin’s grin marking the able use of a joke, but nonetheless a luminescent blush came across her face, engulfing it in a sea of fire, “M-maybe later, Corrin.”

“FELICIA YOU LEFT YOUR SALAD BURNING!” Jakob shouted, running back into the room, holding an apple pie charred beyond recognition, “NOW EVERYTHING IS BURNING!”

“Oops…”


End file.
